Historias de Pesadilla
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Colección de diversas historias de horror en la que se abarcan las diferentes maneras de engendran el terror tanto lo sobrenatural, como lo psicológico y personal mediante los personajes de The Loud House y como estos deberán arreglárselas para sobrevivir y no perder sus almas y cordura en el trayecto.
1. He Vuelto

**HISTORIAS DE PESADILLA**

En una sala grande y elegante y estando al frente del fuego de una chimenea, un joven pelinegro de rasgos latino americanos estaba sentado en un fino sofá teniendo un libro en manos. Tan metido estaba en la lectura que solo se limitaba a parpadear.

Se trataba de Luis Carlos Alarcón y en su cara se podía apreciar las emociones que sentía gracias al contenido de las hojas que pasaba lentamente hasta que se sintió observado y dejo de leer.

-Oh, muy buenas noches señoras y señores del Fandom de The Loud House, ¿Cómo han estado en estos días previos a Halloween? ¿Alistándose para ir disfrazados por ahí a pedir dulces o asustar a cualquier alma desafortunada que se les cruce en el camino y hacer una que otra travesura? Porque yo si me estoy alistando para hacer algunas maldades por ahí- río levemente.

-Pero hasta entonces, aprovecho este tiempito para hacer una que otra historia de horror, y como lo dice el Summary, este fic será una colección de pequeñas historias de horror. En realidad tenía unas dos o tres ideas para fics de terror, pero como no sabía a cuál de ellas elegir, decidí crear esta agrupación de historias en dónde poder ponerlas. Ya sea de terror sobrenatural, tragedia, angustia, Gore u otros géneros.

-Pero ojo, no tendrán relación alguna y serán independientes. Solo si tienen algo en común o comparten la misma línea cronológica o AU lo avisaré para no confundir a nadie siendo que la primera de estas historias se centrará en cierto personaje muy peculiar, que técnicamente, no puede ser considerado un personaje al ser un objeto inanimado pero que en su momento estremeció a cada uno de los Loud:

-Fenton- apenas dijo esta palabra múltiples rayos cayeron afuera acompañados de truenos ensordecedores como si se hubiese desatado la peor de las tormentas y sus ojos brillaron un momento por esos destellos.

-¿No saben quién es o no lo recuerdan? Pues vean como regresa de la tumba para hacer de nuevo de las suyas ¡WAJAJAJAJAJA!-soltó una sonrisa macabra que se combinó con los estruendos y relámpagos terminando por crear toda una atmosfera digna de la peor de las pesadillas.

**CAPÍTULO UNO: HE VUELTO**

He esperado por este momento durante mucho, mucho tiempo y como no tienen idea, mis estimados Louds. ¿Cuántas veces no he soñado por este momento desde que me tiraron a la basura creyendo que se habían desecho de mí para siempre? ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde me privaron de aquello que era mío por derecho propio reemplazándome por un burdo disfraz que es un insulto a mi memoria?

¿Uno? ¿Dos? ¿Nueve años? Sí, creo que casi ha pasado una década en la que me dejaron enterrado en lo más profundo de sus mentes continuando con sus vidas felices mientras yo me pudría en los rincones más oscuros del Inframundo junto con otros a los que también se les ha dejado en el exilio y desechados como meros objetos prescindibles que ya no sirve para nada teniendo que oír una y otra vez sus insoportables lamentos y terribles maldiciones.

Pero les haré pagar y con creses todo lo que he sufrido por culpa suya y como no se lo imaginan, a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Si tan solo me hubiesen valorado y mis intentos por hacerlos felices desde que las más grandes de su familia de locos era una bebita babosa que usaba pañales cada vez que se ponía a llorar por cualquier tontería no se tendrían que enfrentar a lo que les he estado reservando.

Se supone que la labor que todo juguete tiene desde el momento de su creación es hacer felices a los niños y niñas que tengan por dueños estando ahí para ellos alegrándoles la vida o hacerles sentir mejor si están pasando por algún momento difícil, y al mismo tiempo, estos nos retribuyen con sus risas alegrando también nuestra existencia y hacer que esta tenga un propósito.

Yo con mucho gusto y placer cumplía esa tarea sin objeción alguna y poniendo lo mejor de mí mismo. Desde que los padres de ese mocoso y de esas diez chifladas me compraron para animar a la mayor de estas la entretuve día tras día con mi melodiosa canción y movimientos de baile recibiendo sus risas, abrazos y afecto como recompensa.

Si ella era feliz, yo también lo era y no necesitaba de nada más, lo mismo pasaba cuando la cabeza hueca, la roquera lame alfombras, la comediante de mal gusto y la deportista marimacha en sus respectivos momentos cuando fueron bebes y sus risas eran lo único que requería para estar pleno.

Hasta que de repente y sin previo aviso, me dejaron encerrado en una caja en el ático por años enteros no teniendo la oportunidad de interactuar con las demás niñas y el peliblanco para regocijarme con sus risas de alegría. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Hice una acción tan grave que no querían que tuviese contacto con las siguientes generaciones? ¿Ya no les gustaba mis métodos para generar alegría? ¿Se hartaron de mi canción después de escucharla una y otra vez? ¿Era por mi apariencia que sinceramente podía llegar a ser algo atemorizante? ¿O simplemente les aburrí y me hicieron a un lado olvidando por completo las cosas que intenté hacer para animarlos?

No podía comprender porque me hicieron eso luego de lo que hice por las chicas más grandes de esa caótica familia y al principio me echaba la culpa creyendo que hice algo indebido y que ese era mi justo castigo, pero la realidad es que los humanos son unos seres mezquinos y egoístas que solo piensan en el beneficio propio sin considerar los sentimientos de los demás o que solo ven a los seres "artificiales y sin vida" como yo como unos meros objetos de entretenimiento a los que pueden desechar y dejar en el olvido cuando se rompen o ya no los entretiene más.

Según los señores Loud yo era un "muñeco demonio" y casi les dio un infarto cuando se dieron cuenta de que yo había estado en el ático todo ese tiempo y les advirtieron a sus ingratos descendientes sobre los supuestos calvarios que les había hecho pasar; malditos imbéciles.

Pero a pesar de lo que me hicieron y del gran rencor que les tuve guardados, una gran dicha y alegría se impregnó en mí interior cuando me entregaron a Lily la más pequeña de esa manada de barbaros salvajes que me aceptó enseguida disfrutando mi bella canción y danza haciéndome sentir de nuevo apreciado por sus tiernas risas y que volviese a tener un propósito mitigando un poco la ira que les tenía y solo me limitaba a mortificarlos cantando una y otra mi mi música a modo de venganza.

Puede que en un inicio los juguetes si somos a final de cuentas objetos inanimados, pero es el amor que recibimos por parte de los niños lo que nos da lo más parecido a un "alma" y mientras más de este u otras formas de aprecios recibamos de su parte más grande será nuestro espíritu, y en efecto contrario, si lo que recibimos son emociones como desprecio o ira nuestra esencia se corrompe volviéndonos lentamente material de pesadillas a lo que ellos llaman monstruos creados por ellos mismos y que son una representación de la oscuridad y maldad que todos guardan en su interior.

En el poco tiempo que estuve en las manos de esa nenita sentí que recuperé parte del tiempo perdido y mi pobre y maltratada alma se revitalizaba volviendo a ser el mismo de antes teniendo la segunda oportunidad que tanto necesitaba para no volverme uno de esos monstruos.

Desgraciadamente, tan solo unos cuántos días luego de eso, los Loud se deshicieron de mí de una forma aún más vil y grotesca tirándome a la basura al ya no tolerar más mi dulce melodía, y solo cuando en verdad me necesitaron para levantarle los ánimos a ella demostrando nuevamente su desmedido egoísmo, fue demasiado tarde y terminé reducido a polvo y cenizas en un basurero.

Me la negaron… ¡ME LA NEGARON! Me negaron mi última oportunidad de hacer feliz a un infante y volver a hacer aquello por lo que me crearon, ¡ME ARREBATARON SIN PIEDAD ALGUNA DE LAS MANOS DE UNA NIÑITA A LA QUE YO HACÍA FELIZ Y TODO POR LA CONVENIENCIA DE ELLOS!

Yo era de ella y ella era mía ¡MÍA Y SOLAMENTE MÍA Y DE NADIE MÁS! El vínculo que formamos era tan sólido como la roca más dura y ellos se empeñaron en hacerlo añicos para que me olvidase, ¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS!

¿Quién fue el verdadero demonio ahí? ¿Yo por ejercer mi labor o ellos por cortarle de tajo la felicidad de una niñita inocente? Bien acertado es el dicho de que los monstruos más horribles son los que están dentro de las personas y que esperan el momento oportuno para salir.

Quedé atrapado en una especie de Limbo junto con otros juguetes desechados vagando sin rumbo fijo como almas en pena jamás pudiendo encontrar el descanso eterno siendo poseídos por un desmedido rencor que nunca podrá ser superado y que aumenta con el paso del tiempo.

Cuando un muñeco llega al final de su vida útil y fue muy amado por el niño o por los varios niños el alma que obtuvo gracias a estos pasa a un plano existencial mayor en dónde formará parte de la felicidad eterna. En el caso de los que son como yo la ira y rencor pueden llegar a tal nivel que pueden volverse espectros sobrenaturales capaces de burlar las leyes naturales establecidas por los mortales comunes y corrientes con tal de vengarse tanto de los que los que lastimaron y del mundo en general por permitir que los verdaderos monstruos anden sueltos a sus anchas.

En todo el tiempo que estuve ahí pude aprender muchas cosas de los demás como poder mover las piezas de dominó necesarias para recrear mi cuerpo físico, pero también ser capaz de ver como continuaban las vidas de los que me hicieron a un lado.

Tan felices, juntos como una familia, viviendo toda clase de momentos, creciendo y expandiendo su prole más allá de esa casa que es una antesala del manicomio… mientras que yo me pudría en este maldito infierno no pudiendo vivir todos esos momentos al lado de Lily, la última persona en mostrarme una pizca de cariño y que es mi boleto para poder salir de aquí y hacer justicia al fin.

Necesitaba de un alma pura y que por voluntad propia me aceptase para así regresar al mundo de los vivos, ¿Y quién mejor que ella, la única persona normal en esa disparatada familia para conseguir eso? En especial por el vínculo que alguna vez tuvimos, solo espero que aún me recuerde y no ponga muchos problemas.

El momento adecuado era cuando se acercaba su décimo cumpleaños y sus hermanas iban a volver a casa para celebrarlo. Era la única oportunidad que tenía para ajustar cuentas con todos ellos de una buena vez y al fin darle a mi alma flagelada el descanso eterno que tanto se merecía.

La mandaron a buscar unas cosas en el ático, así que exactamente en el mismo lugar en donde me encontraron por primera vez, materialicé mi restaurado cuerpo físico teniendo la misma apariencia de ese entonces solo que con notorios rasgos y marcas de deterioro claro está.

-¿En dónde habrá puesto papá esos viejos discos?- oí como ella movía algunas cajas hasta que se acercó a la que me encontraba yo.

-¡COFF, COFF! Como odio el polvo…- tosió agitando una mano para apartar la polvareda que se formó hasta que notó mi presencia -¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?- me miró confundida y me tomó para verme minuciosamente.

Debido a la cercanía podía apreciar mejor lo mucho que ha crecido con el pasar de los años y lo linda que se ha vuelto, más de lo que fueron sus hermanas cuando tuvieron su edad, en especial por la blusa y moño morados que usa y resaltan sus ojos violetas. Es una pena que se vea involucrada en lo que estoy a punto de desatar, pero ni modo, lo justo es lo justo.

-Este muñeco… se me hace tan familiar. ¿Por qué?- se rascó la nuca intentando hacer memoria hasta que notó el interruptor en mi pie que activa mi canto y baile y lo presionó para dejarme en el piso; llegó la hora de la verdad.

_**-(En inglés) "Cheer up baby dont you cry, come with me and you´ll be happy, happy, happy"**_

_**-(En español) "Anímate bebe no llores más, ven conmigo a jugar y a reposar, muy contentos tú y yo, ¡Ríe, ríe, ríe!"- **_canté exactamente la misma melodía que alguna vez le dediqué a las mayores de sus hermanas realizando los movimientos de baile que ella una vez imitó pese a lo muy desgastado que se supone debe estar mi mecanismo interno.

-No puede ser... ¿Fenton?- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa al buscar en lo más profundo de su mente infantil los pocos pero muy atesorados recuerdos que tiene de mí y que ninguno de los bastardos que tiene por hermanas y hermano pudieron hacer que olvidase.

-¡FENTON, ERES TÚ, ERES TÚ, ERES TÚ!- desbordando una gran alegría y no importándole mancharse de polvo me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas -¡Pensé que te habías perdido para siempre!

Tengo que admitir que volver a sentir ese amor y calidez de su parte luego de años solo siendo rodeado por el frío del vacío de ese purgatorio era un muy necesitado aire fresco que me recuerda los viejos tiempos y lo que significa ser un juguete, pero que desgraciadamente, no evitara que lleve a cabo mi venganza. Los demás ya han cavado sus propias tumbas y no me contendré ni por ella ni por nadie más.

-¿En dónde habías estado todo este tiempo?- preguntó creyendo que le podría contestar. Tan pequeña e ingenua, es una pena que perderá su inocencia por lo que haré dentro de poco.

-¡Lily, recordé que guarde esos viejos discos en el sótano!- avisó su padre desde el primer piso.

-¡Ya voy, papá! Bien, Fenton, no sé en dónde te habías metido pero no dejaré que te vuelvas a escapar- volvió a abrazarme y salió del ático para dirigirse a su cuarto que estaba adornado de otros juguetes y peluchitos que me harían vomitar hasta las tripas si las tuviese.

-Ahora quédate aquí y no te muevas. Ya quiero mostrarle a Lincoln y mis hermanas que te he encontrado- me dejó en su cama y salió tarareando alegre mi música característica.

Observe despacio las tonterías infantiles que me rodeaban y que no me han podido borrar de su memoria aún por más que se esforzase. Todos y cada uno de esos juguetes podía sentir la energía que yo emanaba y estaban a un solo paso de morirse del miedo pero nada podían hacer y no les quedaba más opción que ser testigos silenciosos de mis futuros actos.

Pose mi vista en ese estúpido oso de peluche, el mismo que recibió esa carta de amor por parte de Lily durante el suceso de admirador secreto que llenó de falsas esperanzas los corazones de esas perras y del pendejo peliblanco.

Maldito pedazo de basura, solo es puro algodón y nada más. No merecía esa clase de afecto por parte de ella y mucho menos volverse su favorito con el pasar de los años, ¡Yo fui quién se ganó por esfuerzo propio esa posición! Pero ahora que estoy aquí cambiaré eso.

Hice que lentamente su cabeza se desprendiese de su cuerpo hasta desgarrarse por completo y todo su contenido se desparramara como viseras por el piso al caer ante el horror de los otros monigotes. Ya podía visualizar algo como eso ocurriéndole a mis objetivos…

-Bien, ahora veamos cómo te encuentras después de tanto tiempo sin…- regresó Lily que enseguida quedó muda ante la escena que acabé de crear -¡MI OSITO!- tomó sus partes viéndolas con horror como si del cadáver de un tierno cachorrito se tratasen.

-¡¿Quién pudo hacer esto?!- sus labios temblaban a medida que se le aguaban sus ojos. Casi me dio lástima y pesar, CASI.

-¿Habrá sido Lola o Lana? No, ellas no tendrían motivos… ¿Lisa al hacer uno de sus experimentos?- frunció el ceño ya furiosa. Como me encanta ver ese semblante de su parte.

-¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ, LISA DESTRUYÓ OTRO DE MIS JUGUETES!- hecha toda una fiera salió de su cuarto no percatándose de como mi sonrisa nata se agrandó ligeramente porque las habilidades que pude aprender en ese Limbo las puedo realizar sin mayores complicaciones aquí.

Ahora seré yo el que se divierta a lo grande y a costa de los demás sin restricción alguna, seré yo el que los use a mi antojo hasta romperlos y sean ustedes los desechados, será mi turno para destrozar su felicidad y hacer que sus frágiles espíritus terminen formando parte del olvido eterno, será mi turno de reír cuando sus inmerecidas vidas felices se hagan añicos no teniendo forma de restaurarse.

Prepárense, Louds, el zorro ha vuelto al gallinero je, je, je, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

(…)

-Y así es como termina el primer capítulo de esta colección de historias- Luis cerró el libro que usó para redactar el cuento -¿Quieren saber una cosa? En un principio pensaba hacer que Fenton se volviese alguna especie de Chucky y atacase directamente y por sorpresa a los Loud, pero mejor lo dejé un poco más al estilo de Annabelle y se volviese un espectro sobrenatural que busque venganza, porque siendo sinceros, él no hizo nada malo para ganarse el destino que recibió.

-En cuanto sobre el trasfondo de que un juguete puede adquirir vida dependiendo del tipo de afecto que reciba por parte del niño o niña que tenga por dueño, me inspiré en ciertas teorías de Toy Story sobretodo las que dicen que si un muñeco recibe desprecio y odio se volverá un ser maligno que busca castigar a los que lo lastimaron. ¿Qué dicen de eso? ¿Un juguete u otro objeto inanimado puede desarrollar alma si se le da el cariño suficiente? ¿O solo es mera fantasía?

-Además, he notado que muy pocas veces, por no decir casi nunca, se usa a este peculiar juguete en los fics de TLH lo que es una pena ya que da mucho material para hacer historias de horror o Creppypastas, ¿No lo creen?

-Entonces… ¿Les gusto? Porque primero quise mostrar el calvario por el que pasó desde que fue destruido y el cómo se volvió en verdadero juguete demoniaco y luego mostrar las diversas formas en como él perjudica a los Loud, ¿O quieren que lo deje así para que quede a la imaginación del lector las diversas maneras en cómo les cobra venganza?

-¿Qué dices, Fenton? ¿Dejo lo que sigue a la imaginación de los espectadores? ¿O le hago continuación a una de las diversas historias de horror que tengo en mente?- le preguntó a ese mismo juguete musical que estaba encima de una mesa a su lado y presionó su pie.

_**-"Suspenso tú tienes que dejar, para el público enganchar, no muchos detalles tienes que dar ¡Grita, grita, grita!"-**_ cambió la letra de su canción pero conservaba el mismo tono.

-Sí así lo quieres… bueno, recuerden que dije que si alguna de las historias que subo aquí está relacionada con otra lo diré para evitar confusiones. Así que hasta la próxima y me despido…

-¡DESEÁNDOLES UNA FELIZ NOCHE DE BRUJAS, BUUUU!- gritaron tanto el colombiano como el juguete, pero el primero se percató de que algo no estaba bien.

-Un momento, ¿Cómo él pudo gritar eso si no presioné el interruptor de su pie?- lentamente giró la cabeza a la derecha para descubrir que el juguete hizo lo mismo para verlo fijamente y chequearle un ojo -oh, oh…- vio de reojo al público sudando a chorros y tragándose un nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

**Capítulo uno completado el 31/10/2019.**


	2. Cuidado con lo Que Deseas

**HISTORIAS DE PESADILLA**

El interior de la elegante sala estaba envuelto en la casi absoluta oscuridad y no había rastro de alma alguna. Lo único que se podía apreciar era una gruesa capa de polvo que recubría los muebles acompañados de grandes telarañas que más que atrapar moscas u otra clase de alimañas su fin parecía ser el de apresar a toda ama que osara en ingresar a ese desolado lugar.

Hasta qué sin previo aviso, del suelo comienza a surgir un viejo ataúd creando un fuerte temblor sacudiendo todos los muebles y adornos ahí presentes. Pasaron unos segundos de sepulcral silencio hasta que su gran tapa se abrió cayendo duramente al piso dejando salir una gran nube de polvo acompañada de muchas arañas que se dispersaron en todas direcciones celebrando su libertad.

-Arg…- se oyó un gemido gutural, como el generado por un animal que despierta de un largo sueño al ser interrumpido y se ve como una temblorosa mano derecha sale y se apoya en uno de los bordes del ataúd.

-¡COFF, COFF, COFF! Imposible dormir bien con esas putas arañitas picándome…- se trataba nada más que de Luis Carlos que al salir de ese supuesto lugar de descanso eterno se sacudió toda la suciedad que lo cubría al agitar su cuerpo como si se tratase de un perro mojado y tomar asiento al haber prendido la chimenea con un chasquido de dedos y carraspear para sujetar un libro como si estuviese leyendo.

-Muy buenas noches, señoras y señores del Fandom de The Loud House, ¿Cómo han estado?- lo único que consiguió como respuesta fue un silencio incómodo que solo era interrumpido por el inoportuno canto de grillos hasta que fueron atacados por las arañas que salieron del ataúd.

-Sí, sí. Sé muy bien que me demoré bastante en actualizar este fic, pero estuve ocupado en otras cosas tanto en el mundo real como con mis otros fics y otros asuntos en todo este tiempo hasta incluso se me olvido que esta historia existía; así que espero poder actualizarla con más frecuencia al ser de mis primeros fics de la serie.

-En el capítulo anterior me enfoqué en Fenton, el zorro demonio que le quiere cobrar venganza a los Loud por lo que le hicieron- señaló con el pulgar al juguete mencionado que sigue postrado en la mesa desde la que ambos le desearon un feliz Halloween al público -hoy nos enfocaremos en otro juguete qué si bien nunca ha tenido un rol de antagonista, ha aparecido muchas veces en la serie Canon y es muy apreciado por el peliblanco que todos conocen.

-¿De quién se trata? Pues acompáñenme en este otro pequeño relato de horror para descubrirlo- río ligeramente a la vez que fuertes rayos caían afuera y se oyeran ensordecedores truenos.

**CAPÍTULO DOS: CUIDO CON LO QUE DESEAS**

Lincoln Loud ya estaba harto de todo con lo que debía lidiar día a día, más en específico, con los miles de pesares y porvenires que le generan cada una de sus hermanas desde que tiene memoria.

Siempre tenía que meter las manos al fuego por alguna de ellas sea por voluntad propia como el buen hermano que es o porque alguna de ellas lo obligaba a participar en alguna actividad que a él no le interesa para luego desecharlo o tirarlo a un lado cuando ya no le fuese de utilidad.

Como lavar la ropa sucia de Lori, servir como modelo para Leni, ayudar a llevar los instrumentos musicales de Luna, prestarse para las bromas de mal gusto de Luan, ser el saco de boxeo de Lynn, oír los poemas lúgubres de Lucy, asegurarse de que Lana no se meta en botes de basura y no coma cualquier porquería ensuciándose en el proceso, cumplir los caprichos infantiles de Lola, ser sometido a los demenciales experimentos de Lisa y cambiar los pañales sucios de Lily si es que esta no se los arroja en la cara, entre miles de cosas más que ya habrían acabado con la paciencia de cualquier otra persona.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era cuando ellas se metían en su vida y asuntos de índole de personal que se suponen deben concertarle a él y solamente a él y a nadie más. Aunque sería imposible mantener secretos entre una familia tan numerosa que comparte un espacio tan relativamente pequeño, habían ciertos asuntos que no se podían tocar y límites establecidos que se suponen no se pueden pasar.

Para el joven de pelo blanco uno de esos asuntos eran sus "relaciones amorosas" más en específico con su amiga-novia Ronnie Anne con la que tiene una relación de lo más peculiar porque en verdad ni siquiera sabía que era lo que tenía con ella, pero si hubo aunque sea alguna ligera esperanza de que pudieran volverse novios de manera formal, se desvaneció por completo cuando sus 10 hermanas decidieron a su modo devolverle los favores que él ha hecho por ellas al querer ayudarle a ganarse su corazón teniendo como resultado que ella lo repudiase no habiendo manera de revertirlo.

Y es por eso mismo que ahora desquitaba la enorme ira que llevaba guardada golpeando sin cesar las paredes de su pequeño cuarto haciendo caso omiso tanto de las palabras vacías de disculpa que todas ellas le decían al otro lado de la puerta como al dolor que sentía en sus manos cuyos nudillos estaban impregnados de sangre que salpicaba en todos lados manchando sus preciados comics, como juguetes, figuras de colección y demás pertenencias maldiciéndolas a todas y a cada una de ellas usando palabras que jamás hubiese usado en sus cinco sentidos.

Siendo ya más tarde esa noche y después de que sus hermanas desistieran de sus intentos de hacerle sentir mejor y de haberse casi partido los puños, Lincoln se encontraba tendido en el piso respirando agitadamente dejando fluir sus lágrimas de ira, dolor e impotencia intentando organizar sus pensamientos porque actualmente su mente era un completo caos.

Necesitaba tanto hablar con alguien en esos momentos tan difíciles, pero no contaba con el apoyo de Clyde, su súper mejor amigo, porque ahora mismo estaba de viaje con sus sobreprotectores padres. Tampoco podría llamar a sus demás amigos, Liam, Zach y Rusty con los que conformaba la Formación Serpiente porque dudaba de que estuviesen interesados en sus asuntos personales o dieran un buen consejo y mucho menos se lo podría decir a Stella, la chica del grupo, por lo bochornoso de la situación.

-Ah…- gimió desganado para sentarse en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la cama viendo sus manos ensangrentadas para sujetarse los costados de la cabeza negando despacio -¿Qué voy hacer…? ¿Qué voy hacer…?- repetía lentamente intentando pensar en cómo librarse de todo aquello que le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

Luego notó a su posesión más valiosa, Bun-Bun, su conejito de peluche que ha estado a su lado desde siempre y que también se había manchado con su sangre. Así que lo tomó tratando de limpiarlo lo mejor posible.

-Bun-Bun… ¿Qué se supone haga ahora? No sé qué haré para recuperar a Ronnie Anne y aún por más que mis hermanas se disculpen conmigo o intenten ayudarme a solucionar el problema, a la larga volverán a ser las mismas de siempre como si nada hubiera pasado ignorando como me siento y volviéndome a usar para sus cosas sin ningún tipo de consideración repitiendo el maldito ciclo sin fin…- no pudo evitar apretarlo con fuerza.

-Lo que... lo que daría por ya no tener nunca más pasar por todo esto. Por poder desaparecer aunque sea por un día y descansar de todo lo que ellas me hacen pasar, que valoren todo lo que hago por ellas o hacer que sientan lo que yo siento y se den cuenta de la suerte que tienen de poseer a un hermano como yo que aguanta sus locuras y reciban una lección que jamás olvidaran- apegó el peluche al pecho dejando salir de nuevo esas lágrimas de dolor, ira y desdicha.

Toda esa amarga experiencia lo dejo cansado, por lo que se dispuso a dormir estando, usando como siempre, nada más que sus calzoncillos y medias puestas pero ahora siendo acompañado por el conejito desempeñando la labor de osito de peluche.

Pero tan profundo estaba que no se dio cuenta que cuando la luz de la luna traspasó su pequeña ventana y dio contra su delgado cuerpo los ojos del juguete se iluminaron levemente, y pese a que no tenía boca alguna, su normalmente expresión neutra fue cambiada por una mueca equivalente a una amplia sonrisa maligna con la que presagiaba malas pasadas para el "chico del plan"

(…)

-Ahhhh…- bostezó Lincoln una vez que los rayos del sol se posaron en su cara -hora de comenzar un nuevo amanecer en esta casa de locos…- con pocas ganas amañó con ponerse de pie y estirarse como un gato ya visualizando como sus hermanas lo saludaran con toda naturalidad como si nada malo hubiesen pasado.

Pero notó algo extraño y eso era que por más que se esforzase en levantarse no podía, como si su cuerpo estuviera paralítico y después se percató de que todo en su cuarto ahora era mucho más grane, mejor dicho, era como si él se hubiese encogido.

-Que… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?- empezó a entrar en pánico y vio de un lado a otro también dándose cuenta de que no traspiraba, mejor dicho, no tenía la necesidad de respirar y no podía sentir nada de nada como si su cuerpo ya no fuera de carne y hueso.

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ OCURRIENDO?!- finalmente se dio cuenta de que a pesar de poder hablar, carecía completamente de una boca o de labios.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin despertaste, mi lindo conejito- oyó de repente y cuando miró a la derecha quedó pasmado al verse a sí mismo sentado en una silla cruzado de brazos sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Qué hago yo ahí? ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!- por un momento creyó que estaba enloqueciendo hasta que ese otro Lincoln río ligeramente para levantarse, tomarlo y acercarlo a su cara como si se tratase de un gigante a punto de comerse a una desdichada persona -¡NO ME LASTIMES!

-¿Acaso no me reconoces? Si justamente ayer yo fui tu hombro sobre el cual descargaste todos tus pesares- le tomó unos cuantos segundos procesar esas palabras hasta darse cuenta de a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-¿Bun-Bun?- pudo sacarle una pequeña sonrisa macabra.

-Así es, soy yo. El único que por las noches está dispuesto a aguantarse cada una de tus quejas- corroboró para acercarse a un espejo y pudiese verse a sí mismo dándose cuenta de que ahora era él ese lindo conejo de peluche.

-Esto no… no puede estar pasando… no está ocurriendo, no es real… ¡ESTOY DENTRO DE UNA PESADILLA!- aunque físicamente no se podía apreciar, el ahora peluche estaba llorando presa del más absoluto horror a punto de perder la cordura.

-¿Pero de qué te quejas, Lincoln? Si esto fue justamente lo que ayer deseaste: desaparecer y nunca más tener que lidiar con la mierda que ellas te hacen pasar a diario y valoren lo que haces por ellas y que sientan todo lo que te hacen pasar- le reprocho todas sus palabras.

-Así que por lo amable y considerado que has sido conmigo, te cumpliré ese deseo. No te haré desaparecer como si nunca hubieses existido o que te hayan secuestrado o fugado ni nada de eso, pero haré que tengas tu merecido descanso al yo ocupar tu lugar como miembro de esta familia salida del peor de los manicomios a la vez que estarás en primera fila para que puedas atestiguar como haré que ellas paguen por las malas jugadas que te han hecho y al fin te valoren como te lo mereces, ¿Te parece bien?- ofreció teniendo una sonrisa amistosa de lo más perturbadora.

-No… no… ¡NO! ¡Yo no quería esto! Yo no quería ser un juguete, ¡POR FAVOR, YO NO QUIERO SER UN JUGUETE, POR FAVOR!- aún por más que lo intentase, no era capaz de moverse y liberarse de las manos de su ahora dueño.

-Deja de quejarte, ser un peluche no es tan malo como parece. No es como si pudieras sentir dolor o malestar alguno ahora que estás relleno de puro algodón- el verdadero Bun-Bun tomó una pequeña cadena y la usó para colgárselo del cuello -ahora iniciemos con un nuevo y maravilloso día- con una risa final salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al primer piso de la casa.

-¡Buenos días, Lincoln! ¿Cómo amaneciste?- quiso saber Leni que estaba desayunando junto con sus padres y demás hermanas, que igual a como Lincoln afirmó, actuaban como si nada malo hubieran hecho ayer.

-Muy bien y no gracias a ninguna de ustedes, grupo de locas imbéciles- contesto groseramente y sin vacilación alguna el muñeco dentro del cuerpo del único hermano varón de la familia dejándolos a todos estupefactos.

-¡LINCOLN!- gritó furiosa su madre tapándole los oídos a Lily.

-¡¿Cómo nos llamaste?!- Lynn golpeó fuertemente la mesa amañando con ir a agredirlo.

-Parece que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo hoy ¡JAJAJA! Un momento… ¡¿Nos llamó locas imbéciles?!- Luan al principio bromeó hasta percatarse de cómo les habló

-¡¿Cómo es que les estás hablando a tus hermanas?!- fue reprendido por un enfadado Lynn Sr.

-Como se me dé la jodida gana, ¿Y qué harán? ¿Arruinarme la mañana igual a como lo hicieron con mi cita con Ronnie Anne ayer?- estas palabras silenciaron las quejas que las chicas Loud estuvieron a punto de dedicarle, después de todo, él tiene todo el derecho de estar irascible.

-Lincoln, entiendo que estés molesto por eso. Pero entiende que todas ellas tuvieron la mejor de las intenciones- intentó ser comprensiva Rita ya sabiendo el motivo por el que está así.

-Sí, claro, "la mejor de las intenciones" tal vez si tú el vegete que se está quedando calvo fuesen en verdad buenos padres y supieran impartir disciplina la vida diaria dentro de este chiquero no sería una lucha por sobrevivir aguantando las miles de pendejadas que la manada de hienas que tengo por hermanas hacen- nadie podía creer que fuese capaz de insultarlas de ese modo.

-Ahora sí me disculpan, voy a tomar el cereal en la santidad de mi cuarto, a menos claro, que de nuevo quieran lanzarme mierda en un penoso intento de arreglar el problema como lo hicieron ayer- siguió caminando volviendo a sonreír tétricamente no prestándole atención a los gritos y reclamos que toda su familia le dedicaba.

-¡CHICAS, MAMÁ, PAPÁ, ÉL NO ES LINCOLN, SOY YO, SOY YO!- gritaba desesperado el Lincoln real pero su voz no podía ser escuchada por nadie más aparte de Bun-Bun.

-Grita todo lo que quieras, mi estimado Lincoln, pero de nada servirá. Ahora guarda silencio y prepárate para el mejor espectáculo que alguna vez se haya visto por parte de nuestra pintoresca familia, je, je, je- el chico del plan comenzó a pensar en las miles de atrocidades que su peluche al que tanto atesoraba le hará a sus hermanas y padres desde este momento.

(…)

-… y eso es todo por el día de hoy- Alarcón finalizó el relato cerrando su libro -sé muy bien que este relato fue bastante corto, pero al igual que el capítulo anterior, decidí dejar en suspenso y misterio de lo que pasará a partir de ahora.

-¿Qué hará entonces el pobre de Lincoln? ¿Podrá recuperar su cuerpo antes de que amado conejo de peluche lastime a sus seres queridos? ¿O las chicas Loud deberán atenerse a las consecuencias de cómo han maltratado a Lincoln en tantas ocasiones usándolo como un trapo sin ningún tipo de reparo y consideración alguna?

-Pues como dije anteriormente, cuando algún nuevo capítulo esté relacionado con alguno anterior lo avisaré para no generar confusiones.

-Pero antes de irme, quiero primero darle las gracias a Lourdes13, una muy buena amiga mía, porque fue ella quién me dio la idea para hacer este capítulo. Mil gracias por eso- chequea un ojo y manda un beso a la pantalla del computador.

-Ahora sí, me despido. Cuando me sienta bloqueado de alguna forma y no sepa como continuar con mis otros fics o cuando alguna idea suelta venga a mi mente, actualizaré esta historia para no dejarla de nuevo a un lado. Así que no se sorprendan si algún día de estos me vuelto a presentar con otra tétrica historia de horror- río ligeramente antes de que todo empezara a oscurecerse siendo sus ojos lo último que se vio antes de que desaparecieran por completo.

**Capítulo dos completado el 08/03/2020.**


End file.
